Strawberry Swirl and Sizzling Pink
by Justified12
Summary: Butterdyke One-shot. Shameless smut. Young BBDyke Heather x Young Butterscotch Naya.


**A/N: Short I know. But I wanted this done asap. Half serious and half random, silly inside jokes. Enjoy! ; - )**

* * *

I'd seen her before. I knew she was a friend of a friend of a friend. But I'd certainly never seen her like this. Half-naked and looking almost shy – if it weren't for her flashing a devious smirk and flipping her silky, butterscotch hair.

I watched her closely, muscles tensed as she lifted herself onto the pole upside down and attempted to slide down gracefully. It was a little awkward. Yet somehow adorable. And I half listened as the other dancers around me giggled and whispered that they could probably do better. I wasn't too focused on that though.

I raised the beer to my lips and took a long swig. A night off from the tour in LA and we were at a club for amateur pole dancing night. It was certainly a change of pace... but a welcome one as far as I was concerned. The music was pulsing and I felt my face heat up when a bead of sweat that was rolling down her neck glimmered in the flashing lights.

I saw girls dancing all the time. More often than not quite suggestively. But somehow this was different. She was different.

When she glanced back over her shoulder, ass rubbing up against the pole, her dark eyes caught mine and my heart felt like it might stop.

All too quickly the music changed and she was striding off stage, her play-time over.

I decided to make my move. I chugged down the rest of my drink and jumped up from my seat.

"Just gonna grab another drink." I quickly threw over to my friends and received a few nods in return, before following her to the bar.

'"Naya, right?" I asked, leaning in close over her shoulder as she tried to get the bartender's attention.

She spun around with narrowed her eyes. "How did you know?"

"I'm Heather. I think we've met once before." I flashed my best flirty smile and pushed a few bleached strands of hair from my face.

"Have we?" She raised a dark eyebrow.

I just nodded back and shoved my hands into the pockets of my baggy sweats. It wasn't a complete lie. We'd never been formally introduced. But I'd definitely seen her around and heard others mention her before. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Her deep brown eyes studied me curiously for a moment and she bit at her bottom lip in thought. "Okay."

With a triumphant smirk, I took a step forward, wrapping one arm around her waist as I dropped a forearm onto the counter. The sharp breath in she took was worth the risk.

"Two tequila shots."

She grinned suspiciously as the bartender nodded and then allowed me to turn both of us away to face the club so I could lean back on my elbow, radiating confidence and swagger.

"I liked your little dance."

I could feel her blush even though my eyes weren't on her.

"It was just a one time thing."

"Shame." I turned my head towards her and silently congratulated myself as she blushed yet again.

It was almost too easy.

The bartender slid our shots at us and we clinked glasses, downing them with a laugh, her fingertips running lightly down my arm as she smiled at me.

That was all the hint I needed.

I moved in close and whispered in her ear. "You wanna get out of here?"

A shy nod.

I took her hand and dragged her through the club and out onto the street. The cool air made me shudder, the skin on my bare shoulders and arms prickling against the wind.

I wasn't about to leave the club completely. None of my friends knew where I'd gone and I didn't want them to freak. But I could afford to disappear for a few hours at least. So I took her to my car, parked in a deserted side street, and opened the rear door for her.

She raised her arms across her chest and glared. "The backseat? Really?"

I rolled my eyes and titled my head to the side. "Would you rather sit and talk out here?" She was even more scantily clad than I was in a barely there plaid skirt and knotted white shirt and I could see her shivering slightly.

She made a face and sighed with extreme attitude as she climbed in, scooting over so that I could settle in next to her.

I slammed the door shut and turned back to face her.

"What are we going to talk about?" She murmured, all bite and none of that flirtatious sweetness she'd shown me just a few minutes ago.

_I have to change that._

"Why don't you teach me some more of your moves?" I resisted the urge to wiggle my eyebrows suggestively but slid in closer to her.

She just scoffed. "What?"

I ran a finger along her still folded arms and leant into her ear. "Well, what would you like to discuss instead?" My teeth bit down gently on her earlobe and she quivered beside me.

_Damn, I'm good._

There was a minute of silence, her breathing loud and unsteady in the car.

"I've never done this before."

I couldn't stop the quiet giggle in my throat.

"I mean... I've never more than, you know, _kissed_ a girl..."

"Who says we're even going to kiss?" I teased.

Horror and embarrassment spread across her face as she withdrew slightly. "Wh-"

"Don't worry." I grinned, hand moving across her bare thigh. "I know exactly how it works... and I'll gladly walk you through it."

Something flashed through her dark eyes and before I could even blink, she was on top of me, straddling my thighs and lips pressing hard into mine.

Heat throbbed down through my chest and into my lower abdomen, my hands running up her smooth, toned legs and around to grope at her equally amazing ass. I remembered watching her move around that pole, eyes both smouldering and innocent at the same time and groaned. Her tongue pushed into my mouth and her hands ripped frantically at the hem of my tank, desperate to get things moving.

For someone who claimed to be a first timer, she was definitely eager enough.

I squeezed at her butt roughly, drawing a muffled whimper from her soft, plush lips before allowing her to remove my shirt. Her mouth was forced from mine for a moment and I took the opportunity to latch onto the smooth, caramel coloured skin of her neck while she threw my tank haphazardly behind her.

"Fuck... I just want to feel you all over." I heard her sigh.

The grin on my face was so big it almost hurt.

"Ew." I muttered into her ear mischievously.

She pulled back with wide eyes.

I sniggered and returned to placing hot kisses and bites to her jaw and neck. "But seriously..." I murmured against her skin. "I'm going to make you come so hard, you won't be able to see straight."

The muffled moan and grind of her hips against me was a perfect reward for my taunting.

Our mouths joined again in a hard, desperate kiss and my fingers tangled in and tugged absently at her obviously dyed, light brown hair.

Her shirt disappeared without my knowledge and as an even more pleasant surprise, there was nothing underneath. Her back arched forward as I palmed at her full breasts and tweaked at her dark, sizzling pink nipples just to hear her whimper. Every inch of my skin was on fire when our bare stomachs collided, almost a competition between which midsection was more taut and defined.

When I could take no more heated kisses and rushed groping, I twisted our bodies to lay her across the backseat and stripped us of our remaining clothes.

Even staring up at me, wide eyed, panting and exposed, she still managed to exude dominant sexiness and arrogance. It was beautiful.

I positioned my body over hers, legs spread and hips angled just right to get friction. Pale skin met tanned, blue eyes locked with dark brown and bleach blonde hair flowed down to meet butterscotch.

When I began to move in that practiced rhythm from times before, her hands shot up to claw at my back, running down along my spine before reaching my ass. I groaned and bit down on her bottom lip, the skin between us slicking with sweat and arousal. I felt my heat mix with her own and threw my head back at the sensation. It was heaven.

She smelled like hot coffee and coconut and seduction. My mind was swimming and my hips had a mind of their own. Grinding. Arching. Slipping into a smooth wave of motion. Our heavy breaths and sighs melted into the air, and as the pace quickened, her lips moved from mine to take in a straining, aching nipple.

I gasped as her teeth scraped over the sensitive flesh and she hummed with delight.

"Mmm... Strawberry swirl." She muttered almost incomprehensibly before returning her lips to mine after a particularly forceful thrust.

I had no idea what it meant. But I was far too distracted to care. I grunted with effort, beads of sweat gathering on my brow. The strenuous movements were made difficult by the limited space of the backseat but her sounds and clawing fingernails drove me on.

A couple minutes more and our grinding became frenzied and rushed.

"Fuck Naya." I breathed hotly against her neck and felt her head nodding frantically in response.

"I-" She began to say something else but it was cut off quickly when her muscles began twitching and her body writhed beneath me. A strangled, drawn out groan escaped from her lips.

I followed closely behind, every tiny muscle in my body spasming from the total and complete release. I felt the warmth explode at my center, spreading all the way down to the tips of my toes. It was mind-numbing bliss.

We lay together for a long while, breathing in each other's air and drifting back from our respective trips to paradise.

"So that was... _fun_." She smirked against my shoulder, her hands coming up to draw lazy patterns on my back. "What other tricks can you do?"

I laughed and drew back to look into her eyes, grinning. "Baby, we haven't even started."


End file.
